


In Time

by junxouji



Series: In Time [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bigotry & Prejudice, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Institutionalized Inequality, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span><br/>    <span>Kyungsoo is waiting for his gut to untie it's self from the anxeity it's swallowed, for his heart to quit betraying his mind, and the heaviness lurking in his throat that made it hard to breathe to go away. He wait, he waits, and waits. To run into something that has proved his waiting was not in vain. </span><br/>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span><br/>    <span>But, that hope is scary and silly— it will just bring him more suffering. He'll end up hating himself more for tricking himself to think that even for a second the world would ever be forgiving for someone of his lowly status. And for someone like Jongin to suddenly truly care about someone like him.</span><br/>  </span></p><p> </p><p>  <span><br/>    <span>Little does he know that Jongin just wants to kiss way the bruises left from Kyungsoo's past to allow the omega to trust again.</span><br/>  </span></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

The first thing he thinks when he sees the smaller omega with the wide eyes is that he’s pretty and it’s almost breath taking. He barely hears the mumbled words of his parents to treat his new mate with respect and love-- Jongin’s face feels warm and his chest tightens. He may have had the notions he would mate for love but now it seemed as though he wouldn’t have any problems with that.

 

It had been love at first sight.

 

However the omega was nothing like he had imagined. It became clear the first few weeks in their shared apartment. Kyungsoo, was his name he was told, ignored him for the most part of days. When he did acknowledge Jongin he was feral and jittery. If Jongin went into their shared room the other would throw things and attack him. It was worse when Jongin made moves to touch him, Kyungsoo would lash out and yell. The profanities the smaller man knew surprised even Jongin. It seemed that Kyungsoo wanted nothing to do with him.

 

He couldn’t bring Kyungsoo around the pack, not when he acted wild and untame when anyone came near to curiously sniff the newcomer. In fact, Jongin had nearly gotten into a fight with an alpha named Chanyeol when Kyungsoo bite the alpha’s mate Yixing for touching him.

 

“Tame that bitch, or get rid of him.” Chanyeol had said before dragging Yixing away as Kyungsoo’s ears reddened and Jongin sighed.

 

He knew it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault. After all, he had been raised in a pack much different than Jongin’s own. The omegas there had been used strictly for cattle with barely any rights to protect them from both betas and alphas alike. Kyungsoo had come to his parent’s house infested with fleas and underweight. He had barely been able to tolerate sitting in Jongin or his father’s presence but had strangely gotten along with his omega mother.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t stupid either despite hardly ever speaking. Once he had gotten somewhat used to Jongin the other male rarely waited for Jongin to say anything but went and did things on his own. He made breakfast (sometimes he left enough for Jongin on a plate in the microwave when he was feeling generous), read books throughout the day, and often called one his brothers who didn’t live too far away but spoke too quietly for Jongin to eavesdrop.

 

But he wasn’t happy. He refused to sleep in the same room as Jongin, often either attacking him or cowering away in fear- one night Jongin had to coax him from the closet. He had these awfully vivid nightmares and when Jongin would wake him up in the middle of the night, it was those rare moments that Kyungsoo let Jongin close clinging to him sniffling and in tears as he begged in quiet hoarse whispers for the alpha to not go.

 

But once the morning came Jongin would wake up cold and Kyungsoo would be asleep in the living room.

 

He didn’t know what he was doing wrong. He tried everything. He tried getting to know him but Kyungsoo barely said anything and continued his days without speaking much. Kyungsoo would only cast small looks of nervousness his way and keep his lips shut. He tried buying him things he knew he liked but the other refused to touch anything he didn’t absolutely need. He was running out of ideas of how to get the other to warm up to him. His parents had expectations- and if he didn’t get the other to stay in the same room with him, he wasn’t sure they would allow them to continue to be mates despite them actually only being mates in name.

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Jongin. Some omegas are just broken.” Yifan said one afternoon when he brought his mate Baekhyun over to hang out with Kyungsoo. Out of all his friends’ mates Baekhyun seemed to be the only one Kyungsoo would tolerate. “Maybe you should just mount him and get it over with. He’ll probably behave more then.”

 

Jongin sighed. He knew this was all wrong. How people treated omegas and it was probably a lot of the reasons for Kyungsoo’s resentment. But, even so- if he didn’t figure something out Kyungsoo would be sent away and to god knows who. “It’s not that he’s broken. He just has been through a lot. It’s not like you and Baekhyun who were raised together. You two loved each other before you mated. He’s never had anyone or anything to trust. Mounting him will just make him hate me more. I don’t want just a mate but I want the companionship that comes along with it.”

 

Yifan shrugged, “What if he never warms up to you?”

 

Jongin chewed his lips. “Well, I’m sure my parents would eventually oppose our partnership and try to make me return him to his old pack. But even if I did that now, you don’t know what it was like there.”

 

“Maybe you should just ask him what he wants.” Yifan says, “When Baekhyun and I first got together he didn’t allow me to touch him until I accepted he was my equal. Sometimes it’s hard to get out of the habits we’re taught at an early age- I hadn’t really thought about omega equality until Baekhyun.”

 

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Jongin mused wondering if that would work.

 

〜

 

Baekhyun was casting Kyungsoo one of those small looks he often did when he was worried. Kyungsoo tensed readying himself for the other’s inquiries. Baekhyun was always like this- worrying too much.

 

“Kyungsoo, Jongin is a nice guy.” Baekhyun said as he purred slightly- being the only cat hybrid Kyungsoo had ever met. He was some sort of wildcat. His face pressed against Soo’s warm neck as the smaller male struggled to hug the other on the small sofa by the television.”I bet he would be an intense but attentive lover.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed slightly as he knudged the other with his head. “Don’t be annoying Jun, or I won’t cuddle you anymore.”

 

Baekhyun frowned, blonde hair making him look like the epitome of an angel. “But, Kyungsoo! I know you like him. You always get tense and coil up when he pays you a lot of attention. You secretly like it, him chasing after you, right?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I wish he would leave the hell alone.”

 

Baekhyun snickered. “Don’t you wonder how his hands would feel on you? Pressing you into a mattress? That husky voice of his uneven?”

 

Kyungsoo flushed and glared.

 

“I’m just sayin’ you worry about giving up your submission to him because you’ve had bad things happen in the past. But he’s never even raised his voice at you. Not even when you bite him- you can give your love to him without being a slave. You can make him submit to you as well.” Baekhyun says as he wraps his tail around the other, nuzzling more. “He’ll worship you. He already does. He’s never even hurt you.”

 

“He’s someone who was chosen for me. He’s like a caretaker. At the end of the day they own us, doesn’t that bother you?” Kyungsoo demanded.

 

“The ownership I allow Yifan to have is the same ownership I have over him.” Baekhyun says quietly, “We’re lucky to have mates who wouldn’t ever abuse that. In the end, you’ll be sad if Jongin loses interest because you keep rejecting him.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed as they both heard the door rattle open and the sound of their mates entering. It was no surprise anymore to see the feline hybrid wrapped around the wolf hybrid. Though a spike of jealousy often crossed Jongin’s eyes simply because it seemed Kyungsoo preferred Baekhyun over him.

 

Baekhyun made no efforts to move from on top of the other until Yifan announced it was time for them to go because they had to go to dinner with one of his coworkers. Baekhyun squeezed Kyungsoo goodbye and suddenly it was only them two left in the apartment.

 

Kyungsoo made a move to get up and to leave the room but instead Jongin finally spoke, “Soo sit.” and Kyungsoo paused as if he was going to ignore it but settled back into his seat, ears down as his eyes refused to meet Jongin’s.

 

“What is it that I’m doing that displeases you?” Jongin asked finally, “I go around trying to please you, trying to at least make you notice me- we can’t keep this up forever you know.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes lower. He doesn’t want confrontation. What had the younger male expected? For Soo to fall into his lap? They hadn’t known each other before and barely knew each other now. His entire life decisions had been made for him, he would like at least to have the deciding factor of who he was going to end up with if anyone. And Jongin is nice which makes it all the harder. But Kyungsoo knows it’s like this at first. They’re nice until they lose patience then their true nature shows.

 

Really, they’re just both products of their environments. Their kind is too use to the arranged mating and the systematic inequality of the lower genders. Even if Jongin is sweet and nice he still has those mindsets. Kyungsoo’s eyes raise and he finally mutters, “You can try all you want but sometimes you can’t change people. I’m not interested in whatever this is.”

 

It’s a blow to Jongin. Despite the refusal from Kyungsoo, he had grown fond of the other. And he does try to understand him. He couldn’t change Kyungsoo to trust him and he couldn’t be changed into giving up on Kyungsoo. But it stings more than he would like to admit.

 

Kyungsoo stands. “I’ll pack my bags. But I want to go back to my pack.” And the shorter male turns to leave the room to distract himself from Jongin’s wounded eyes.

 

He’s rather go back to that sadistic pack than stay by Jongin’s side.

 

The next morning is awkward. Neither mention the short conversation from before and Jongin leaves before breakfast is made for work. Kyungsoo is aware he has hurt the other and broken any fantasy Jongin has had about him warming up to the alpha.

 

Like usual the phone rings right after breakfast and Kyungsoo answers, his brother was on the line. His brother was an omega like himself though not as lucky to be placed with such a lenient mate. Seungsoo wasn’t badly abused but often punished when he stepped out of line.

 

“You sound tired.” Seungsoo comments shortly after Kyungsoo mutters his hellos. “Is something wrong with you and your mate again?”

 

“I told him that I want to go back home.” Kyungsoo mutters knowing how his brother will react. “He’s upset with me but refuses to say it.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” The elder groans at him. “I don’t understand you. You want omega rights and independence and the mate you have is more than willing to give it to you. Why would you want to go back to that hellhole? Are you afraid you might actually care for him? It’s not like you to run away from his problems.”

 

Kyungsoo did like Jongin. But it was subjective on how much he liked him. He liked Jongin’s shy smiles he thought Kyungsoo didn’t see or the way the other would stand outside his bedroom door to decide if he wanted to come in or not (though he didn’t). Even when Jongin’s scent covered the place during his heats and he didn’t pester Kyungsoo about relieving him. He was sweet and considerate. He bought Kyungsoo gifts, leaving them randomly on counters or on his bed as if he hadn’t bought them. And he enjoyed the way Jongin didn’t take liberties with him. The very few times Kyungsoo woke from nightmares too scared to sleep Jongin had held him and not done anything indecent or asked for payment.

 

But the fact remained, Kyungsoo was a second class citizen literally owned by Jongin in the eyes of the law.

 

“Everyone thinks I’m making a mistake. But what if I let him in? What if I never truly love him? Wouldn’t that be just as awful?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Jongin sounds like the type of guy to understand if you didn’t fall in love with him. But you need protection in this world when you’re born as an omega. It’s sad but true. You’ll go home and be sent to another alpha- you know mom and dad won’t care. You got lucky this time. Stay with him, make him happy, and be content because he’ll treat you well.” Seungsoo says. “You don’t want to end up like me- sneaking phone calls to your brother because your mate refuses to let you have any interactions besides him and takes you so harshly you can’t move for days. Be grateful.”

 

Kyungsoo swallows. “Hyung, you should leave him and come here.” He mutters, “It’s illegal to abuse omegas. You wouldn’t be returned to him.”

 

“Even if it’s illegal it’s rarely enforced.” Seungsoo says. “Anyway, I’ll manage. I just want my baby brother to stay with the one person who loves him who isn’t me.”

 

“I can’t stand this type of life.” He mutters, “I’m powerless in my own life and cannot help you. Why don’t you come here? Jongin would take you in if I asked. We could all three live here. Maybe he would end up liking you and-”

 

“You’re trying to push your mate onto me? You’re shameless Soo.” Seungsoo says, “I want to come but if I did you have to promise to stick with Jongin. Take care of him as an omega should. If you can, I’ll pack a bag now and get on the next train to Seoul.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart lifts. “Alright. Deal. Do that now, I’ll ask Jongin as soon as I can. But he can’t turn you away once he knows what you deal with.”

 

“Let him I’ll only stay until I find a job in the city. My mate will be angry but he won’t do anything reckless.. He has a reputation to keep.” Seungsoo mutters, “I’ve gotta go before he gets off work.”

 

“Okay, be safe. Love you.” And the line goes dead. Kyungsoo fiddles with the phone until he presses the number he memorized. Even if Kyungsoo chooses to stay home all the time Jongin had left him with his number and a credit card for emergencies or simply Kyungsoo wanting to go out to entertain himself when he wasn’t there. Never once had he ever called him until now. It rung a few times before Jongin answers,

 

“Hello?” He must have not noticed the caller ID Kyungsoo thinks.

 

“Jongin?” He asks since his voice sounds different over the phone. There is a long pause before Jongin manages another word out,

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks. “Are you okay? Do you need something?”

 

“N-no. I’m fine.” He says. “I just.. wanted to know something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You know how before you said my brother could visit? Could he stay with us for a bit? He won’t be a problem. I’ll share the guest room with him.” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

There is another pause. “Yes, he can.” Jongin realizes this is the most Kyungsoo has said to him in a long time that wasn’t curses or insults. “But under one condition.”

 

Kyungsoo’s throat tightens.

 

“You have to sleep in our bedroom. With me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

〜

 

It seems like a first time for many things. Kyungsoo picks up the credit card and calls a cab. He’s never been out by himself but knows the way to the train station later that evening well enough. He bundles himself in a thick coat and scarf before sliding on his wedding ring Jongin had gotten him when they were first put together. It provided some protection against assaults from other alphas.

 

Seungsoo is on the last train coming into the station that evening and Kyungsoo waits, weight shifting in the cold. When it finally pulls up and people pile out with their things he spots Seungsoo almost instantly.

 

Seungsoo looks a like him, only more fashionable and three years older. Seungsoo sees him and grins walking over with a smile as he embraces his younger brother.

 

“You look much better than you had before, Soo.” Seungsoo says, “Jongin is putting meat on those thighs,” He teases and Kyungsoo flushes.

 

“Let’s get home, I’m freezing and Jongin will be home soon from work.” He says as he tugs his brother hand-in-hand noticing that Seungsoo isn’t wearing his own ring. It seemed he planned to leave his mate for good. He can only be thankful.

 

The apartment is clean and organized. Kyungsoo spends too many afternoons alone and home for it not to be. It’s cozy and comfortable- it resides in a upper suburb of Seoul, high windows over the city and passcode doors. They slip in and slide their shoes off. The furniture is sleek, modern and undoubtedly Kyungsoo’s taste.

 

“Well it looks like Jongin takes really good care of you.” Seungsoo says quietly. “Minhyuk had always been so stingy with his money.” He mutters absent mindedly as they put their coats away and Kyungsoo moves to take his bag.

 

“Yah! I can carry my own. Just show me where I’ll be sleeping.” Seungsoo says as he watches his brother’s shoulders slump and Kyungsoo is leading him to the spare bedroom (that Kyungsoo usually used but he’s sure his brother knows that without him having to admit it).

 

“I stocked the bathroom with toiletries and made it more homey like you would want.” Kyungsoo mutters opening the door, allowing his older brother in first and then followed. If anything how Jongin treated him and gave him did make him feel some sense of proud. He swallows. It would be better if Kyungsoo had worked hard to earn all of this. “It has a big closet, a bathroom of it’s own, and a great view. The kitchen is down the hall parallel to the living room and dinning room. Let me show you.”

 

Seungsoo sits his bag down and casually follows his brother down the hall. It’s safe to say Kyungsoo didn’t lack for anything. Seungsoo heaved in an envious sigh. “This place is pretty.” He muttered. “Not too big, not too small. Open and decorated nicely.”

 

“Well, it lacks a lot of things.” Kyungsoo muttered. Freedom, for starters. “If you want you can rest in the living room and I’ll prepare dinner. I guess I ought to make Jongin something delicious for allowing you to stay.”

 

He didn’t mention the conditions of their arrangement but made his way to the kitchen. Seungsoo is quick to grab his arm however. “Aish, what a hospitable house guest. What do you think I am? An invalid? I’ll help you. It was you who learned how to cook from me.” But he is grinning because he’s happy to see Kyungsoo well taken care of even if the other was dead set on leaving this all behind.

 

The pair worked hard grilling meat, softening noodles, and making up a sauce for a makeshift Italian dish. Kyungsoo was happy his brother was here though he did worry. The fading bruise on Seungsoo’s arm, the tightness of his skin and the paleness on the tired male’s features. It was a slap to reality of what happened to unlucky omegas.

 

But at the normal time Jongin was heard rummaging through the door. Only he was accompanied by another booming voice. Kyungsoo winces as he glances at his brother, wishing Jongin hadn’t brought home a guest with his brother around.

 

Kyungsoo pitter patters to the living room followed by a curious Seungsoo. Kyungsoo never greets him but with his brother around he wants to make attempts to appear like a good mate to Jongin. Jongin is busy removing his shoes when his tall guest with bright eyes and dark hair stops to stare at the brothers.

 

“Jongin-- did you get another mate?” His name is Joonmyun and Kyungsoo only knows because he had been over before.

 

“What?!” Jongin asks as he finally looks up from what he is doing and chuckles slightly. “Wow.” He murmurs, “Kyungsoo told me he had a brother but he never told me he looks just like him. Joonmyun this is Seungsoo- Kyungsoo’s older brother. And you already know Soo.”

 

Joonmyun didn’t like Kyungsoo. It wasn’t very hard to see why. Joonmyun had been Jongin’s elder in high school and eventually in the company he worked for. If Jongin had anyone close enough to be his brother it would be the older male. Joonmyun wasn’t fond of Kyungsoo’s attitude towards Jongin. He didn’t deserve Kyungsoo’s hate for the world directed at him. But the brother however, was absolutely stunning. He looked very similar to Kyungsoo but smaller, more gentle, and friendlier.

 

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you. Jongin didn’t tell me he would already have guests.” Joonmyun says with a small smile, sheepish almost already enamoured with the flushing older brother of the demon.

 

“We made dinner.” Kyungsoo said not particularly liking the sparkle in Joonmyun’s eye that was directed at his brother. “So, if you’re hungry-”

 

“Soo, don’t be so awkward. Let them rest first. We’ll set the table.” Seungsoo says and tugs Kyungsoo’s arm to join him. How painfully blunt his brother is with his monotonous voice and dull glaring eyes. Poor Jongin must have a hard time, he thinks as he pushes his lackluster brother into the kitchen.

  
  


Dinner goes smoothly. Joonmyun tells stupid jokes and flirts with Seungsoo. Kyungsoo feels nauseated all the while because his brother is clearly enjoying the attention on him. He’s so starved for affection he’s willing to get it from someone he barely knows.

 

He’s more annoyed because Jongin keeps casting him these worried expressions as if maybe this was all too much for Kyungsoo. He hates the pity or the reassuring squeeze on his knee from his mate that almost makes him jump back from surprise when he feels the pressure.

 

It’s over after what feels like forever when Joonmyun promises to show Seungsoo around and Kyungsoo wonders how no one smells Seungsoo’s mate on him. He grits his teeth and goes to put the dishes away. Shortly entering a gleeful and humming Seungsoo.

 

“You really entertained his attentions.” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

Seungsoo pauses. “Is that a bad thing?” He asks. “It was silly flirting Soo. You think too much about small things. Nothing will come of it. Joonmyun was very charming.”

 

“He’s also not your mate.”

 

Seungsoo gives him a look. “You know, Soo- I get it. You’re unhappy because the world has dealt you a lot of unfairness. But I left my mate. And if someone who I’ll never see again wants to flirt with me, actually treats me sweetly and God forbid I enjoy it?? Well, I have nothing to be apologetic for.” He says. “For the record Jongin is a really sweet guy as well. You should put in the effort to deserve him because I’ve seen what happens when you don’t get paired with a mate who doesn’t respect you. Now goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning when you’re not quite an ass.”

 

Seungsoo is out the door in the next, heading down the hall bidding Jongin a quick goodnight before he slips into the spare bedroom.

 

Kyungsoo bites his tongue to keep from whining. How annoying it felt to be chastised. Maybe he had gone overboard at seemingly innocent actions but it was because he worried about him. How Jongin’s presence lingered in the corner of the room tells him the other has heard it all. He wants nothing more than to smash a plate.

 

“He’s right and wrong.” Jongin says after a moment coming closer, until his warmth is pressed against Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo removes his hands from the soapy dishwater and dries them having no where to turn to when Jongin’s arms wrap around him. “Joonmyun was only innocently flirting. But it’s me who doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Kyungsoo tenses but doesn’t speak despite wanting to know why the other thought that. He wasn’t blind. He knew Jongin cared about him- it was painfully obvious for anyone to see. And in a way Kyungsoo really cared about the other too. But at the end of the day he followed with what Jongin wanted he would have to submit his independece away.

 

“I’m tired Jongin.” Kyungsoo says as if that dismisses the conversation. Jongin’s arms tighten around him and the alpha’s nose is pressed to his neck.

 

“I’m trying really hard to not make you hate me. I want to be with you. I’m doing all I can- but I have no idea what goes on behind that quiet set of eyes.”Jongin murmurs into his skin. “I know everything about the world he live in is unfair. But what can I do? I try to treat you fairly. But I’m learning too. I’m relearning how to treat someone I want to be my mate- you forget I was born into this world as you were. Engrained in us, is their ideas. But I’m learning to make my own opionons. I don’t think of you as a lesser.”

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo murmurs. “I just want to go to bed. I can’t deal with both you and my brother going on and on.” He says.

 

Jongin’s arms loosen. “I’m really at a lost at what to do with you.”

 

“Well, the benefit of being alpha..” Kyungsoo begins. “Is that you can do whatever you’d like to me.”

 

“Wrong.” Jongin says quietly, “I can’t seem to make you love me.”

  
  


Kyungsoo tucks himself into bed and pulls the blankets up. Changed into a thin cotton shirt and boxers he half expects Jongin to offer to sleep on the couch. But the other is showering while Kyungsoo tries to fall asleep.

 

His sadden eyes in the kitchen haunt Kyungsoo as he closes his eyes. How frustrating this was- to feel bad about the way he treats him.

 

Seungsoo and Jongin are both right. Jongin does a lot to please and pacify him. He had never been rephrimended, never beaten, and never even yelled at.  Instead he was whorshipped. Whatever he wanted whether he said it or not, he had. Jongin paid close attention to him, always doing and saying what he knew Kyungsoo wanted.

 

And what has he done in return? Be scared despite a lingering affection? Lash out on him because he knew he could hurt the other? Senselessly blame Jongin for everything another alpha has done to him?

 

Kyungsoo tries to not tense when he hears Jongin exit the bathroom and the bed dip with his weight. He’s suddenly pulled close to the other’s body, arm wrapped securely around his waist; heat sucking him him. It burns a realization this is the first time they’ve ever shared a bed.

 

“Relax Soo.” Jongin murmurs slightly. “I just want to sleep with you.” He says even quieter as his face nuzzles Kyungsoo’s neck, the alpha’s hair tickling his neck.

 

But unexpectedly Kyungsoo turns in Jongin’s arms. Just this once, he thinks. “You have been very good to me.” Soo says eyes drifting to those dark chocolate hues. “And I’ve been very ungrateful. So this one time I will allow your advances...so you can kiss me.

 

Jongin looks startled. “What?” He asks a second later.

 

“You can kiss me.” Kyungsoo repeats. “There are reasons I am the way I am. I seem emotionless and uncaring. I don’t want to hurt you. So take my kiss as an apology already so I can sleep.”

 

Jongin pauses still. “Soo, you don’t-”

 

“Do it damn it. It’s what you want, right? Well, I want it too. I wouldn’t say it otherwise.” Kyungsoo says cheeks flushing. “Making me wait is rude Jongin.”

 

“Okay- if you say so.” Jongin murmurs as he comes closer until Kyungsoo can count his eyelashes as the other grips his face tiling Soo’s head back.

 

The slot of their lips fit perfectly. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut at the light pressure and humming birds erupt in his stomach as warmth spreads through his chest, neck, and face. How good it feels but also how frightening as a tremble escapes when Jongin applies a little more force.

 

But his lips are off of his own in a second but it doesn’t change the fact Kyungsoo feels breathless when he hears a low rumble- an ocative deeper than usual, “one more please.” and how weak Jongin sounds.

 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo mindlessly says and the lips are back on his.

 

“another.”

 

“okay.”

 

and eventually it becomes Jongin pleading quietly for another and another- until Kyungsoo gives him the green light and his lips are swelling. How Jongin parts Kyungsoo’s lips with a bite and suck to his full bottom lips. How when they part for a few seconds for air, their lips are coated in eachother’s saliva, and how well Jongin kisses to make Kyungsoo forget his name.

 

Jongin’s hands travel. One grips the back of his neck guiding Soo’s lips to his own and another travels down to his buttox with mild embarrassment when the other squeezes lightly. But Jongin’s lips providing as a distraction when he does his certain thing with his tongue to make Kyungsoo whine loudly into his mouth as Jongin grips the firm globes harder.

 

Until Jongin is raspingly whispering it. “We should sleep Kyungsoo.” There is an underling message Jongin is sending and Kyungsoo understands. As if trying to say ‘it’s getting how to control myself’.  The hand drops from his ass and the lips unlock from his own. Disappointment but relief, he thinks.

 

“Goodnight Jongin. And thank you for allowing Seungsoo to stay here.”

 

“Anything for you Soo.”

 

And somehow he knows the other isn’t just saying that but truly means it.

  
  
  


Waking up with another body in the bed was an odd sensation for Kyungsoo who felt trapped in Jongin’s warmth when his eyes cracked open at the rosiness of his own cheeks and flush of warmth across his chest. It was different but not bad.

 

He groaned quietly as he tried to detangle himself from Jongin’s limbs, stirring the younger awake as he heard a low whine from Jongin who tried to pull back his human pillow to the bed but Soo had to make breakfast and apologize to Seungsoo. However he turned back to the tan male in the bed laying down and a weird feeling surged through him.

 

It was an odd feeling of affection at the soft sleeping expression of the other male that caught Soo’s breath. The knot in Jongin’s eyebrows from Soo’s heat leaving the bed but the softness of his mouth and contentness that slowly faded back on the alpha’s face that suddenly had Kyungsoo thinking he was making a mistake this entire time. He had been so single mindedly focused on not liking Jongin because the circumstances of their situation that he hadn’t given the other a fair chance.

 

If he thought about it, Jongin was just as forced into this marriage as he had been. Kyungsoo had been playing a victim when they both had suffered a lot. How many months had Jongin tried to make him like him but only got indifference and coldness back? Guilt ran down his spine as he leaned over pressing a small kiss to Jongin’s strong jawline. Kyungsoo owed it to him to at least give him a proper chance.

 

He slipped from the bedroom moments later fully dressed, showered and padded to the kitchen. Seungsoo was already at the counter sipping coffee. Kyungsoo swallowed some as he saw his brother as shame flushed his face. “Seungsoo,” He began, “I was a dick before. You know that’s not me. I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything. And you’re right. Jongin is a really nice guy who I’ve treated like crap because I knew I could get away with it. I try to make other people miserable because I am and that isn’t fair.” He finally took a long deep breath as he looked up at his brother’s bright eyes.

 

Seungsoo smiled faintly. “Idiot.” He says, “It takes me coming all the way here and chewing you out to realize how lucky you are.”

 

Kyungsoo chewed his lip and sheepishly smiled some. “You and my friend Baekhyun will get along well.” He says with a faint chuckle as he goes to gather items for breakfast.

 

It’s not long that Jongin is lured from bed from the smell of cooking food. He looks tired but his cheeks are pink, no doubt thinking about their kiss from the night before. Kyungsoo feels his own face warm up and just prays that Seungsoo doesn’t decide to call them out on it. How embarrassing to think he had shared his first kiss with his husband just the night before after many months of marriage. He feels like Seungsoo would both be amused and pity Jongin for putting up with him.

 

“Soo,” Jongin says between his bites of food looking up at the table at his mate. “I invited Yifan and Junmyeon over again. Well-- they invited themselves over. Yifan said Baekhyun was demanding to meet your brother.  I think they may drag my other coworker Chanyeol over.”

 

Kyungsoo isn’t surprised but as he looks at Seungsoo and thinks about Junmyeon anywhere near his brother he can only be weary. Seungsoo was at a fragile state even if he denied it. He had left his mate and could easily be swayed by a nice guy. “Okay. I’ll make a big dinner then.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t expect it to be as chaotic as it is when that afternoon is there and Jongin is home with work with a pile of people entering the apartment. Yifan saunters in with a small hello to the brothers as Baekhyun launches himself at Soo purring loudly already as he nuzzles like the energetic feline he is. His curious cat-like eyes glance at Seungsoo who is wearing an apron and smiles widely.

 

“Being cute as hell runs in the family, eh?” Baekhyun asks before throwing himself at Soo’s brother as if they already know each other. “You’re cute and small too!” He says happily as he hugs the other tightly. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

 

Seungsoo clearly flustered blushes and thanks the other as Soo is tugging his hyper friend off his brother as Junmyeon steps forward greeting Seungsoo especially.

 

Kyungsoo already wants to puke because the subtle flirty eyes. But it’s one of the few times he sees Chanyeol, another one of Jongin’s super tall friends whose mate is close behind him. She’s gorgeous, Kyungsoo notes but also very shy.

 

“Everyone this is Irene.” Chanyeol introduces the tiny beta woman who sheepishly offers a small smile as she tolds Chanyeol’s arm for dear life. “She’s quite shy but eager to meet all of you.”

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but think she is so cute compared to the tall lanky alpha she stands next to. But he can’t stare anymore because Baekhyun is easily trying to dig out information from Seungsoo. It’s a little awkward that Seungsoo and Junmyeon remain the only unmated pair but he’ll let it slide for now and just let Jongin know later that the last thing his brother needs is a distraction in his life.

 

Jongin almost looks apologetic with the amount of people in their home though Soo knows it’s not his fault.  Normally he would be overwhelmed and go to hide in the bedroom but he can’t very well leave Seungsoo to fend for himself. Instead he has to get over his discomfort around so many alphas.

 

“Dinner is almost ready.” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin lingers closer, pressing the smallest and the quickest kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple something that normally under any other circumstances would get Jongin smacked. But Soo feels everyone’s eyes turn to them in the room and cannot help but turn the slightest shade pink.

 

“I’ll pour the guys drinks- we had long days.” Jongin murmurs and goes to set up a makeshift bar in the front room Yifan, Junmyeon and Chanyeol following after. Baekhyun makes it obvious he’s not parting with his new source of entertainment: Seungsoo. And Irene just lingers as if unsure to follow her alpha or remain with the horde of omega men. But she decides on the second as the four make their way into the kitchen.

 

“So when did the entire kissing thing start happening?” Baekhyun asks casually as if that’s an appropriate question to ever ask someone.

 

Kyungsoo flushes more as he stares at the food. “Since last night.” He coughs as Baekhyun makes a loud scandalized sound and Seungsoo like the traitor he is chuckles.

 

“YOU DID THE NASTY WITH JONGIN?” Baekhyun asks almost flabbergasted, “You must have been really grateful he let your brother stay here.” He adds.

 

Kyungsoo glares as he punches Baekhyun’s arm. “It’s not like that. It was just a small kiss.”

 

Seungsoo gives a doubtful look. “How many kisses? Because Jongin is an alpha- he isn’t going to be satisfied with just one.”

 

Though quiet Irene looks like she’s both agreeing with Seungsoo and also slightly curious- but a lot more polite than to inquire unlike the other two.

 

Kyungsoo grinds his teeth. “A few- really, I lost count. But I fail to see how many kisses we shared has anything to do with you guys.”

 

“Says the omega who swore off alphas.” Seungsoo mutters and Baekhyun nods enthusiastically.

 

“Aish, shut up or you’ll both starve tonight.” Kyungsoo threatens and Baekhyun laughs something about ‘eating Yifan later anyway so it didn’t matter’. Kyungsoo has the other in a chokehold when the timer on the oven goes off.

  
  
  


Baekhyun complains loudly throughout dinner about Kyungsoo’s abuse of him and Irene giggles quietly at the end of the table.

 

“You deserved it.” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

Baekhyun looks like he is going to retort something dumb but Yifan is shoving more food into his omega’s mouth before Kyungsoo is flying across the table with his claws out.

 

Admittedly Kyungsoo is somewhat distracted by the press of a hand on his thigh under the table. Jongin’s hand rubs soothing circles into the meaty thighs as Kyungsoo tries to regain composure. He never thought a kiss or two would change their dynamics. But certainly the passion and affection Jongin kisses with surely helps soften Kyungsoo’s prickly demeanor.

  
  
  


And they kiss often now. It’s almost always when they’re alone- Jongin knowing Kyungsoo can be somewhat shy.

 

Bruised lips against the kitchen counter or when Jongin eagerly nipped his bottom lip when he returned from work. Or when Kyungsoo was curled against Jongin and the omega was the one to initiate it first.

 

But Kyungsoo likes most when they’re pressed against each other on the couch and as if he could sense Jongin’s gaze he turns and presses a small but timid kiss to the other’s lips. He likes how Jongin’s fingers scrape through his dark hair and tilt his head so he has a better angle. Or the choked gasp he lets go when Jongin kisses harder, almost testing the water. It all quickly fades when Seungsoo stumbles into the room and Kyungsoo jerks back so quickly he’s tumbling off the sofa as Jongin tries to hide his chuckle.

  
  
  
  


They don’t seem to talk anymore than they use to and that’s fine for Kyungsoo because at least their silence is comfortable now. And he knows Jongin understands him.

  
  
  
  


Just like Jongin knows when Kyungsoo hits his heat for that month that he doesn’t really want to be touched too much or kissed-- because it only makes it more unbearable. Just like he knows that Kyungsoo hates olives and orders his food without it. Just like he knows Kyungsoo likes when he holds his hand when they’re out shopping because so many people make him nervous. Or how he knows that he actually likes Junmyeon but doesn’t want to admit it.

  
  
  


Or how he knows the night Kyungsoo leaves the bathroom door open when he goes to shower is an open invitation for him to join him. Jongin slides into the shower slowly after Kyungsoo as if to make sure it’s okay and give the other enough time to bolt out of the bathroom. But he doesn’t. He does tense momentarily until Jongin’s front is pressed against his back and the other’s lips touch his throat.

 

“Is this okay?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo finds himself nodding because it was something he had begun craving for a while now. But he wanted to make the move when he wasn’t on his heat, when he had a clear mind to make the decision.

 

If any alpha was worthy of his chastity it would always be Jongin. Jongin was gentle like he knew he would be. They fondled, kissed, and teased but quickly it became apparent that the shower was no place for this.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush when he was guided back to the bedroom and it continued there. Jongin’s lips were warm and touching part of his body he didn’t know could feel pleasure. His back arched when Jongin gave on firm suck to his shaft and Kyungsoo was doing his best to not mewl against him.

 

The prick of pain was worth it. He tried to not think about how embarrassing it was to have Jongin’s hands there, his mate’s quiet reassuring that it would all feel good soon- and when the other’s fingers brushed that spot he made a sound so loud he was certain Seungsoo knew what they were up to.

 

“Shh,” Jongin murmured leaving open mouth kisses against the column of his neck when he begged. “In time.” He said though he smiling, that fondness lighting up his eyes. Kyungsoo wondered if this was what omegas craved? That look in their mate’s eyes when they knew they only saw them?

 

Something snapped and Kyungsoo was crying. It was that exact moment when Jongin had pressed his member against him and pushed, hesitating when he saw Soo’s tears thinking maybe he had hurt him. But it was quite the opposite.

 

It was Kyungsoo who hadn’t deserved him. “I’m s-sorry!” Kyungsoo blurts knowing he is messing this up for them both. He tries to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looks at the other, face full of concern for him- the same guy who worked so hard to just earn his trust and love. “I don’t deserve you.”

 

Jongin couldn’t help but crack a smile once he knew the other wasn’t crying because of anything else. He kissed the wet spots on Kyungsoo’s face. “Don’t be silly.”

 

“I really d-d-don’t---!” Kyungsoo says as Jongin takes that moment to thrust forward and it effectively shuts Soo up- his arms clinging around Jongin’s neck.

 

It’s only afterwards when Kyungsoo is tiredly leaning against Jongin, his bottom aching some, and dried semen between his thighs that Jongin answers him. “I knew what I was signing up for with you. At times I was discouraged but never once did I think of giving up. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you Soo. Because I’ve loved you from the start.”

 

Though Kyungsoo cannot help it and finds himself crying for the second time that night.

  
  
  


he is

the burning, fiery sun in my sky

the quiet, sweet moon in the night

millions of dancing stars, lighting up the darkness

he is everywhere around me

yet impossible to touch

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _**(**_[tumblr](http://junxouji.tumblr.com/) – [livejounral](http://junxouji.livejournal.com) – [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji)  _ **)**_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  I've recently made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongin_senpai) to talk to you all!  
> 


End file.
